


At the end of the world

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Series: Reaper 76 Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reaper76 Week, Sad, Sweet, thisis very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: In another life would everything be different?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cranked this tiny thing out last minute after spending the last six hours playing Overwatch. 
> 
> Why do I always have to make everything so damn sad?

‘ **In another life’**

Day 6

 

_In another life…_

They are roommates, barely getting by. Gabriel takes shifts at a bar and Jack stocks grocery stores. They stay up too late to watch TV, play video games, laser tag with their tabby cat.

They are best friends.

 

_In another world…._

They are share coffee after bad break ups and lay out on Gabriel’s abuelea’s patio, staring up at the stars and dreaming of what they could be.

Together.

 

 _In another reality_ …

They make love on Gabriel’s single mattress on the floor of his new apartment. Jack’s fingers tear into the cheap sheets and his shouts of ‘more’ spurn Gabriel faster.

Gabriel holds him every night after.

 

_In another life…._

 

His knees ache. His body is so tired. The hammer of the shotgun poised at the back of his head clicks. His shoulders tense and he wonders if this is how it ends. Finally, after so many years of regret, anger, and misery, it’s going to end.

“Any last words, _commander_?” The voice is metallic, harsh.

Jack bows his head, stares at his hands, “Think I’ll wake up somewhere else?” He asks, “Will I die and wake up with him again?”

“You want those to be your last words?”

“In another life,” Jack mutters, “In another universe, will I get to see him again?”

The gun trembles at the base of his skull, “You sound like a sentimental fool, 76.”

Jack laughs darkly, “I suppose.”  

“There aren’t any other worlds, Jack.” The voice is softer, “This is the only outcome.”

The hammer falls and everything is drenched blood.

 

_In another life…_

 

Sunlight filters through blue curtains as blue eyes open to face the dawn. A heavy, warm arm is a dead weight on his chest. Jack stares up at the ceiling and swallows the burn in his throat. His eyes water against his will and the body next to him shifts, waking slowly.

“You good, _bello_?”

Jack nods once, “Yea.” His voice is watery.

Gabriel pushes up to an elbow, the arm over Jack’s chest tightening, “Doesn’t sound good.”

“Just a dream,” Jack whispers.

Gabriel’s lips are soft against Jacks and it feels as though it has been years since he’s felt them. That can’t be right though, so he kisses back, tangling his fingers in the curls at the base of Gabe’s head.

“Just a dream.”


End file.
